happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Irin and The Clams
'Irin and The Clams '''are characters of HTFF. Bio Irin Irin is a light blue female porcupine with a little fang. She wears headphone, yellow gloves and shoes. If not counting her quills, her hair wild-look, wavy, shoulder length hair. She mostly seen holding her clams aquarium. She rarely opens her eyes and never opens her eyes wide. She is a very cheerful character and also the most friendly one. Very playful towards her clams and loves them soo much. She also likes all kinds of animals, including the dangerous one. She works as a journalist and team up with Zee, Amp and Dexter. Her personality can makes most of the people feel comfortable and easy with her. She have a younger brother, Quartz. She pretty much very care and love her brother even though he maybe can make any troubles and visits him in his shop sometimes. She can easily avoid all Quartz's problems without her clams's help since she very know about her brother. She have a sight problems and can't see very well but her eyesight better than the most characters who have problems with the eyesight. Also, she can't detects her clams killing activities sometimes but when she do, she'll get a little angry towards her clams for being 'naughty'. Beware of the nice person, Irin will changes her personality completely when someone harms her clams. At this moments, Irin shows or opens her eyes(not wide open). She become furious and tries anything to fight back for the harmed animals, mostly her clams. If someone get a second warning from her, must ready for bad injuries or maybe, death. The Clams The Clams are the group of grey clams. They have a very sharp teeth that makes them very dangerous. The Clams mostly stay in their aquarium when they with Irin. They are the pets of Irin and flesh-eating clams. They always attack or injure people who get near their owner, mostly when Irin gets hurt by another people, and then dinner time. They love their owner, Irin. If they're not with their owner, they could possibly attack anyone that goes near mostly when they hungry. However, they're owner is unaware that her pet clams are killing people or their other activities due to her poor eyesight. Flippy is their main enemy because his alter ego would kill anyone in his eyesight. The Clams can easily kill Fliqpy before he reaches Irin because of their fast attacks. They also quiet smart. They build a strategy to kill their target. Most likely a smart fast killing machine. The Clams actually not evil, but they more like chaotic neutral, as they only attack when they protective and hungry. They can considered as evil in Dexter's case. The Clams are protective towards their owner Irin, as they would attack anyone who goes near her. They love their owner. They become bad or cruel if they hungry and if Irin not with them. Similar to Fliqpy, they would kill anyone in their eyesight for their dinner except Amp and Zee, Irin's partner but not Dexter, the very delicious calamity seal. They might attack Zee too but not Amp, as they might get injured because of the electricity. Episodes Starring *Caught in the Act *Hunter Hunted *Unstable Current (The Clams) *Have a Bite Night (The Clams) *Just Axe Natural *From Anger to Zee (Irin) *Very Clam Journey *Release the Savage (The Clams) *Clam Calamity *Clams and Crystals *Biting Resistance (The Clams) *Clam's Clams (The Clams) Featuring *Short Circuit *Have a Bite Night (Irin) *Dim Light Paws *Frozen Hasteland *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Wipe Your Paws *Electric Heart *Can't Take the Pressure *Release the Savage (Irin) *Cute Couples (Irin) *Hold Your Wire (Irin) *Biting Resistance (Irin) *Let Me Be Your Ears *Ripped to Pieces *Clam's Clams (Irin) Appearances *From Anger to Zee (The Clams) *A Hole Lotta Fear *Sunset of the Dead *Caught on Camera *Todd: Funny Moments *Broke the Prize *Cute Couples (The Clams) *Twin Cats vs. A Mouse *Hold Your Wire (The Clams) *Love One's Temper (The Clams) *Sphere to Stay (Irin) Fates Deaths # Hunter Hunted - Some of the clams died inside the explosion # Dim Light Paws - Crushed by a bookshelf. # Frozen Hasteland - Irin splatters, the clams are crushed by an icicle. # Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Fall into a hole. # Trips to Rainbow Bridge - Some of the clams are killed by Fliqpy. # Wipe Your Paws - Irin is electrocuted. # Electric Heart - Some of the clams are vaporized. # Biting Resistance - Irin died from blood loss. # Let Me Be Your Ears - Irin is semi-decapitated. Kill counts Both * Cuddles - 1 ("Caught in the Act") * Toothy - 1 ("Caught in the Act") * Lumber - 1 ("Just Axe Natural") * Dexter - 1 ("Wipe Your Paws") Irin only * Flippy - 1 ("Hunter Hunted") * Fungus - 1 ("Very Clam Journey") * Scurvy - 1 ("Release the Savage") The Clams only * Flippy - 1 ("Caught in the Act") * Bun/Yip - 1 ("Short Circuit") * Amp - 1 ("Short Circuit") * Sluggy - 1 ("Short Circuit") * Shifty - 1 ("Unstable Current") * Lifty - 1 ("Unstable Current") * Dexter - 4 ("Have a Bite Night", "Very Clam Journey", "Can't Take the Pressure" ''along with Zee, "Clams and Crystals") * Lumpy - 2 ("Have a Bite Night", "Very Clam Journey") * Handy - 1 ("Have a Bite Night") * Renee - 1 ("Have a Bite Night") * Raymond - 1 ("Frozen Hasteland") * Frostbite - 1 ("Very Clam Journey") * Paws - 1 ("Wipe Your Paws") * Todd - 2 ("Electric Heart", "Clams and Crystals") * Overbite - 1 ("Release the Savage") * Toothy - 2 ("Release the Savage", "Clam Calamity") * Gator - 1 ("Release the Savage") * The Otter - 1 ("Release the Savage") * Spot - 1 ("Release the Savage" along with Dexter) * Sweet - 1 ("Clams and Crystals") * Pierce - 1 ("Biting Resistance") * Pia - 1 ("Biting Resistance") * Chuckles - 1 ("Biting Resistance") * Jerky - 1 ("Biting Resistance") * Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Release the Savage","Biting Resistance") * Walter - 1 ("Let Me Be Your Ears") * Snorkels - 1 ("Clam's Clams") * Russell - 1 ("Clam's Clams") * Neo - 1 ("Clam's Clams") Trivia * Unlike Fliqpy, The Clams never kills anyone without a reason. The reason is hunger. * If Irin brings her clams and then people killed by her clams, Irin is the one who responsible for their death. If she not around, The Clams are responsible. * The Clams are one of few characters that can kill Fliqpy easily. * Number of killer clams inside the aquarium is actually between 50-100. Which make The Clams are one of most dangerous characters in the series. * Irin and her clams are one of the characters who make a return from the owner's old comic. The others are Zee, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Morton and Mix. She was a porcupine fish in that old comic. * Irin rarely opens her eyes and never wide open like most of the characters. She can be seen with open eyes mostly when her anger bursts. * Unlike how other characters angry, Irin quietly do a bad physical contact or just shows her unusual expression(angry face), if someone burst her temper very badly. * The only characters that The Clams will never attack are their owner, Irin and Quartz, her younger brother. The Clams anyway having a bitter interaction with Quartz. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Pets Category:Grey characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Female Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Fast Characters Category:Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Good characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Blue Characters Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Characters with relatives